


He's Drunk

by CykaSpace



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Main Character, First Kiss, London, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: FBSRO





	He's Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

Story Prompts:

“So why did I have to punch that guy?” and “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day.”

 

‘ **So why did I have to punch that guy?** ’ Nicholas asked, hoisting up a drunk Kyle.

 

‘H-he sneezed on my man,’ Kyle slurred, patting Nicholas on the back and grinning at him. Nicholas rolled his eyes fondly at the younger man and carried on down the road, still holding Kyle up.

 

‘Kyle, I am not your man,’ he chuckled. Kyle stuck his tongue out at Nicholas and pouted, his big blond hair getting stuck in his mouth as he did.

 

‘You know you want to be. You want to be with-’

 

‘How much did you have to drink?’ Nicholas cut off, chuckling nervously. He’d liked Kyle for years but it was illegal. Kyle was drunk, anyway, he wouldn’t mean what he said if he did say anything.

 

‘I haven’t had much,’ Kyle replied.

 

‘Uh, I think you have.’ Kyle turned his head to face Nicholas, his blond hair whipping the older man in the face.

 

‘Nu-uh, you saw. I had barely anything,’ Kyle slurred back in return. Spitting long strands of Kyle’s hair out of his mouth, Nicholas said, ‘You’ve had way more than you can handle.’ Kyle gagged. ‘Do you want to be sick?’ Nicholas asked calmly. Nodding frantically, Kyle walked over to a gutter in the road with the help of Nicholas and threw up. Nicholas held Kyle’s hair back behind his head and rubbed his back soothingly. Once both men were sure that that was the end (at least until they got back to the house), the carried on back home.

 

‘Hey, can I have a tissue?’ Kyle asked. ‘I need to wipe my mouth.’ Nodding, Nicholas dug into his coat pocket and handed his friend a Kleenex. Kyle nodded in a silent thanks and wiped his mouth.

  


‘We’re home!’ Nicholas called and kicked closed the front door. Alicks came out from the kitchen, a floral apron hanging loosely from his body.

 

‘Oh hey gents. I’m cooking lasagne at the moment, so don’t bother me until I’m done,’ the bassist called up as Nicholas helped Kyle up the stairs. Kyle gagged at the thought of food. Knowing how protective Alicks was about his food, Nicholas simply let him be.

 

‘Where are we going?’ Kyle asked once they’d reached the top of the stairs.

 

‘To your room. I think you need to lie down and rest.’ Kyle giggled. ‘What is it?’ Kyle kicked his leg out, narrowly avoiding Nicholas’ face, and yelled, ‘Take me to my room, my good man!’ in the most posh accent someone has ever done whilst horrendously drunk. Nicholas burst into laughter and shook his head. Nicholas began walking away when Kyle was safely in bed.

 

‘Kiss me,’ Kyle said, eyes locked onto Nicholas’ bum as he was walking away. Nicholas seized up.

 

‘ **I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day** ,” he replied, not turning to face the blond. Kyle whined and began fidgeting in the bed.

 

‘No I haven’t! You’ve carried me to bed, now get back here and kiss me!” he yelled. Sighing, Nicholas turned around and walked back to Kyle’s bedside. Leaning down, he connected their lips in a soft, warm kiss. The same thoughts kept racing through Nicholas’ mind.

_He’s drunk._

_This is illegal._

_He won’t remember._

_This wasn’t how I’d imagined this evening to go._

**_His face is so feminine._ **

 

Nicholas kicked himself for the last thought but was brought back to reality by a small tug at his bottom lip. Without thinking (for once), Nicholas opened his mouth for Kyle. The kiss was long and passionate; full of feelings that could never be spoken aloud by either parties, no matter how loud and obnoxious Kyle could sometimes be. A small, breathy moan came from Kyle and Nicholas subconsciously reciprocated the noise, letting the younger man explore his mouth with his tongue. Kyle pulled away, finally, and gazed into Nicholas’ eyes.

 

‘Did you like-’

 

‘I did, yes.’

 

Silence.

 

‘Do you want to shag?’ Kyle asked, smirking at the brunette. Nicholas choked on his own spit, his face growing bright red.

 

‘Kyle!’

 

‘I’m just joshing you, come here,’ he laughed and opened his arms for Nicholas.


End file.
